Falling Fast
by Xtella
Summary: Versi baru dari 'How Can I Not Love You' / Shin mendekati pemuda itu lalu mengguncang bahunya pelan. "Hei, bangunlah! Kau tidak berniat tidur di sini sampai pagi kan?" / ShinxSakuraba, ShinxWakana / AU / Yaoi / MPREG.


**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

* * *

Iringan gumpalan awan hitam menghalangi warna indah langit sore yang biasanya tampak merah keemasan. Tak berselang lama rintik air hujan mulai turun membasahi apapun yang ada di bawahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu bel berakhirnya pelajaran di sekolah _Toushi_ berdering. Tak seperti biasanya, bel tanda pulang itu malah disambut dengan desahan kecewa karena sebagian besar dari siswa-siswi tidak membawa payung.

"Ck!" Seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap terlihat terganggu dengan suasana kelasnya yang gaduh. Apalagi suara pekikan para gadis di kelasnya sungguh membuat telinganya berdenging nyeri.

"Shin, kau tidak mau pulang sekarang?" tanya teman sebangku Shin yang sudah hendak beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Tidak, aku mau menunggu sampai hujannya reda," jawab Shin sambil memandangi hujan yang semakin deras dari kaca jendela kelasnya. Kebetulan tempat duduknya berada di dekat jendela, jadi dia bisa memandangi keadaan di luar dengan lebih leluasa. Hampir semua orang yang mengenal Shin tahu tentang kebiasaannya memandangi hujan hingga reda, namun tidak banyak yang tahu kalau sebenarnya Shin sangat membenci hujan. Alasannya adalah, karena hujan telah merenggut kebahagiaannya dan orang terkasihnya.

* * *

Hujan baru benar-benar berhenti saat matahari baru saja tenggelam. Shin beranjak dari bangkunya sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya. Suasana di sekolah itu sudah sepi. Bahkan Shin tak mendapati seorangpun saat berjalan di sepanjang lorong menuju ke aula. Sepertinya dia adalah orang terakhir yang ada di sekolah itu, namun Shin sama sekali tidak peduli.

Saat melewati jejeran kursi yang ada di depan aula, Shin memelankan langkahnya karena dia mendengar dengkuran halus dari seseorang. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian dia mendapati seorang pemuda pirang yang sepertinya ketiduran saat menunggu hujan reda. Shin mendekati pemuda itu lalu mengguncang bahunya pelan. "Hei, bangunlah! Kau tidak berniat tidur di sini sampai pagi kan?"

Pemuda itu mengerang pelan seiring dengan mata jernihnya yang mulai terbuka. Dia tersentak kaget saat mendapati keadaan di sekitarnya sudah gelap. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Shin yang sedang berdiri di depannya. "Ee—eh, kau yang sudah membangunkanku ya? Terimakasih!"

"Hm," gumam Shin lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke parkiran. Dia hanya diam saat tahu kalau pemuda pirang itu mengekor di belakangnya. Mungkin tempat tujuan mereka sama.

Sesampainya di parkiran, terlihat sekali kesenjangan sosial diantara keduanya. Shin memasuki mobil mewahnya, sedangkan pemuda pirang itu menaiki sepeda _orange_ jeleknya.

"Siapa namamu, pirang?" tanya Shin sambil melongok dari jendela mobilnya.

"A—aku Sakuraba."

"Sakuraba, sepedamu itu basah. Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," ucap Shin yang iba melihat keadaan Sakuraba. Apalagi udara sedang sangat dingin, bisa-bisa Sakuraba pingsan membeku kalau pulang mengendarai sepedanya.

Sakuraba tampak berpikir sesaat lalu dia mengangguk pertanda menerima ajakan Shin. Dia masuk ke dalam mobil Shin dengan agak canggung, sedangkan sepedanya dia tinggalkan begitu saja di parkiran.

"Tenang saja, sepedamu itu pasti akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula tidak ada yang mau mencuri sepeda seperti itu," ucap Shin berusaha menenangkan, namun malah terdengar seperti kalimat ejekan bagi Sakuraba.

"Aku tahu!" balas Sakuraba yang agak kesal.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakuraba tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia malah sibuk dengan kertas origami di tangannya. Entah bentuk apa yang sedang dia buat, namun ekpsresinya yang terlalu serius terlihat sangat menggelikan di mata Shin.

Sudut bibir Shin tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman yang samar. Semenjak kekasihnya koma, dia selalu pulang sekolah sendirian. Jujur saja dia merindukan saat-saat dimana kekasihnya selalu mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan padahal hanya ditanggapinya dengan gumaman. Dan aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang sangat dia sukai, sekarang dapat dia rasakan lagi. Eh tunggu—kenapa aroma Sakuraba bisa mirip sekali dengan kekasihnya?

"Sakuraba, apakah kau memakai parfum wanita?"

"Kau menghinaku lagi? Aku tidak memakai parfum! Aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli barang mewah seperti itu!" Sakuraba melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Tiba-tiba Shin memberhentikan laju mobilnya di area yang tidak terlalu ramai. Sebelum Sakuraba sempat melontarkan pertanyaan, Shin terlebih dahulu menarik paksa dasi yang dikenakan Sakuraba lalu mencium lehernya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakuraba kaget dan langsung meronta.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sakuraba terus berusaha mendorong tubuh Shin, namun hal itu cukup sulit karena Shin melingkarkan lengan kekarnya ke pundak Sakuraba. Semakin lama tubuh mereka malah semakin merapat. Shin bisa menyesapi leher dan pundak Sakuraba dengan mudah, karena Sakuraba memang tidak pernah mengancingkan kancing kemeja teratasnya.

Nafas Sakuraba mulai tidak beraturan. Dia merasa ada yang salah dengan reaksi tubuhnya yang mengkhianati perintah otaknya, buktinya sekarang dia malah menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang. Hingga dengan begitu Shin semakin bebas menciuminya hingga ke bagian dada.

'_**Ddrrrttttt...'**_

Shin mengumpat dalam hati saat ponselnya bergetar. Dia menahan tubuh Sakuraba agar tetap ada di pelukannya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari ibunya. "Ada apa, Ibu?"

'_Dimana kau? Cepatlah pulang sekarang juga. Ayahmu sudah menunggumu sejak tadi.'_

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di rumah," balas Shin lalu mematikan panggilan itu begitu saja. Dia beralih memandangi wajah Sakuraba yang tampak kesal dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Apa?!" balas Sakuraba dengan nada tinggi.

"Kita ke rumahku dulu ya, setelah itu baru akan kuantarkan kau pulang."

Sakuraba berdecih lalu membenarkan seragamnya yang berantakan. Sebenarnya dia ingin marah dan memaki Shin, namun dia tahu itu tak ada gunanya. Yang ada, nantinya dia malah terlihat seperti gadis yang baru saja diperkosa. Jadi dia lebih memilih untuk diam dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Shin.

* * *

Setibanya di rumah Shin, Sakuraba tidak mau beranjak sedikitpun dari kursinya. Dia masih melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. "Aku akan menunggumu di sini saja! Pokoknya aku tidak mau ikut masuk ke dalam rumahmu!"

"Kau marah?" tanya Shin yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh Sakuraba. "Oh baiklah, aku tahu kau marah. Kalau begitu aku minta maaf."

Sakuraba mendengus pertanda kesal. "Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sudah mengantarkanku pulang dengan keadaan UTUH!"

"Kau akan UTUH kalau kau menuruti perkataanku." Shin menarik paksa tangan Sakuraba dan menyeretnya keluar dari mobil. Erangan kesakitan meluncur dari bibir Sakuraba, namun Shin mengacuhkannya. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah dengan disambut puluhan pelayan yang berjajar rapi di pintu utama.

"Darimana saja kau ini?! Lihatlah ayahmu tidak mau memulai makan malam karena kau belum pulang!" seru seorang wanita anggun dengan _dress_ selutut berwarna _violet_. Wanita itu menarik telinga Shin hingga Shin mengaduh kesakitan. Sedangkan Sakuraba malah bengong melihat adegan di depannya. Sakuraba yakin kalau wanita itu merupakan ibu Shin karena paras keduanya sangatlah mirip.

"Eh? Kau membawa temanmu?" Ibu Shin agak terkejut saat menyadari keberadaan Sakuraba di dekat putranya.

"Sebenarnya aku ini cuma—"

"Dia sebenarnya pacarku!" Shin memotong ucapan Sakuraba. Dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakuraba seakan-akan ingin menunjukkan kalau mereka berdua memang dekat.

Ibu Shin tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dia hampir kehilangan kata-kata dan langsung memeluk Sakuraba dengan erat. "Akhirnya Shin bisa menemukan pengganti Wakana. Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini Shin membuka hatinya lagi."

Sakuraba benar-benar ingin menampar Shin sekeras-kerasnya. Bisa-bisanya dia dilibatkan dalam masalah pribadi keluarganya. Dan ekspresi kebahagiaan ibu Shin membuat Sakuraba mati langkah. Dia tidak sanggup bicara yang sebenarnya, karena hal itu pasti akan membuat ibu Shin kecewa.

"Tunggu sebentar—jangan-jangan alasan kalian pulang terlambat karena 'itu' ya?" Ibu Shin menunjuk bekas ciuman di leher Sakuraba.

Sakuraba langsung mematung, sedangkan Shin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ternyata rencana Shin berjalan dengan mulus. Sejak bertemu dengan Sakuraba di sekolah tadi, Shin sudah memikirkan segala sesuatunya dengan matang. Dengan kata lain, Shin sedang menjebak Sakuraba dalam skenario buatannya yang entah tujuannya apa.

**~ TBC ~**


End file.
